This invention relates to radiant energy sensors, and more particularly, to a radiant energy sensor employing an electrode to provide blooming control to remove excess charge generated by intense radiant energy which otherwise would spill into adjacent detectors and employing another electrode insulated on a semiconductor layer above a floating electrode for transferring charge collected by the floating electrode through a depletion region of the semiconductor layer.